forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vhaeraun
| domains=Chaos, Drow, Evil, Travel, Trickery| Favored Weapon=Shadowflash (short sword| }} Vhaeraun (Vay-''rawn''), also known as the Masked Lord and the Masked God of Night, is the drow god of thievery, drow males, and evil activity on the surface world. His worshipers include assassins, male drow and half-drow, poisoners, shadowdancers, rogues, and thieves. Vhaeraun resides in the Demonweb Pits, where he has a territory permitted to him by Lolth although the two entities, mother and son, are opposed to each other.. Worshipers The church of Vhaeraun is loosely organized, mainly due to persecution from the priestesses of Lolth who rule over the majority of the drow race. Vhaeraun's clergy is almost entirely male, and they practice a passive opposition to Lolth. Aside from that, Vhaeraun strives to reclaim the surface world from which he was forced to flee. This leads to frequent conflicts with the clerics of Eilistraee, benevolent drow who strive to live in peace with the surface folk and gain redemption for the evil ways of their kind. Some priests of Vhaeraun advocate unity of the elven races in order to more easily dominate the surface world. Most, however, view this as heresy. Orders Organizations of Vhaeraun include House Jaelre, the Jaezred Chaulssin, and the Dragon's Hoard. House Jaelre is a former house of Menzoberranzan, driven away from the city for being a house of heretics. They are currently based in Minauthkeep, an abandoned elven fort in the forest of Cormanthor on the surface world. The Jaezred Chaulssin is a patriarchal house of skilled assassins. Their goal is to rid the drow of the tyrannical rule of Lolth and her priestesses. They are "based" in the ruined drow city of Chaulssin, from which they got their name. In truth, they only visit Chaulssin to hold secret councels. They are actually spread throughout most of the upperdark, with agents most major drow cities. When Lolth fell silent in 1372 DR, their grand plot was set into motion, The Anointed Blade of the Jaezred Chaulssin, Nimor Imphraezl, creating alliances with the duergar Crown Prince Horgar of Grackelstugh, the half-demon marquis cambion warlord Kanyrr Vhok and his Scourged Legion of tanurruks (demon-orcs), and Lord Dyrr of House Agrach Dyrr, the fifth house of Menzoberranzan. Starting with inciting a rebellioin in the city of Ched Nasad, which brought about the downfall of the this once buzzling Lolthlite city. With their allies marching on Menzoberrabzab, and doing battle at the Pillars of Woe - to besiege the great city. But with the return of Lolth, the Vhaeraunites abanoned their plan and the armies allid with them were forced to retreat. The Dragon's Hoard is a merchant band that has formed a small community on the surface. Their main base, however, is in a deep dragon's lair in the notorious Underdark trade city of Skullport, situated beneath the great human city of Waterdeep. They later turned into a sort of mercenary band and were almost completely obliterated by a group of Eilistraee's followers led by a priestess named Qilué. Among this group of Eilistraeen followers were Liriel Baenre and her human companion, Fyodor of Rashemen. Relationships Vhaeraun enjoys a working relationship with Mask, Shar, and Talona. History Vhaeraun is the son of Corellon Larethian and Lolth and the brother of Eilistraee. He was cast out of the elven pantheon, along with his mother after their betrayal was discovered. Appearances Novels ;Sacrifice of the Widow: Vhaeraun was killed by his sister, Eilistraee, when he attempted to enter her realm and assassinate her. His portfolio now belongs to her. External links *"Citadel of the Mask Lord" — contains tons of information on Vhaeraun and his clergy and churches, weapons, and orders and dogma References *Eric L. Boyd Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998). * *War of the Spider Queen *Lisa Smedman. Sacrifice of the Widow (Wizards of the Coast, 2007). Images *Vhaeraun and Selvetarm Do Battle by Steve Prescott. Category:Dark Seldarine Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Dead deities Category:Deities from the Demonweb Pits Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Drow domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities